


the most beautiful star to exist

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ew, Fluff, Gay, HYUNSUNG, I laughed, M/M, awe thats kinda cute, hyusung, i like zensung i think though, ryusung, those both work, what is their ship name, yASSS MM TEXT FICS NOW AS WELL, yoozen, zensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yoosung wants a bit of advice from zen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title has absolutely nothing to do with the fic. just saying. its just a zen quote lol
> 
> HEY I PLAYED ZENS ROUTE, GOT THE GOOD ENDING NOW IM AIMING FOR YOOSUNG. WOOOOOOHOOOOO
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!!! this isnt a ship i EVER see but i oddly ship it??? theyre both so lovey and romantic but zen is sin and yoosung is pure it just works ok.
> 
> im hella unoriginal tho

**\-------------------**  
Yoosung★, ZEN  
**\-------------------**  
  
Yoosung★: Zen?

ZEN: Hey Yoosung.

Yoosung★: I need some advice;;;

ZEN: What's up?

Yoosung★: I think I have feelings for somebody

ZEN: Oh, who is she?

Yoosung★: ...  
Yoosung★: It's a he

ZEN: Oh.  
ZEN: Well who is he?

Yoosung★: That's not important right now  
Yoosung★: I just need to know  
Yoosung★: If you think they like me back

ZEN: Explain...

Yoosung★: Well he teases me a lot  
Yoosung★: And whenever I call him he picks up right away  
Yoosung★: Sometimes he even calls me cute~

ZEN: ...He definitely could.  
ZEN: Why don't you tell him how you feel?

Yoosung★: I'm afraid he won't want to talk to me anymore T-T

ZEN: How could anyone resist talking to you?  
ZEN: I guarantee he will still want to talk to you :)

Yoosung★: O..Okay.  
Yoosung★: I'll do it  
Yoosung★: Zen?

ZEN: Yes Yoosung?

Yoosung★: I like you

ZEN: Yoosung?

Yoosung★: ;;;

ZEN: I like you too  
ZEN: Dork

Yoosung★: Rly??? ^-^

ZEN: Yes, rly.

Yoosung★: I'm so happy~

ZEN: Yoosung, darling  
ZEN: I want to kiss you.

Yoosung★: Zen..

ZEN: I'm coming over.

Yoosung★: Seriously?

ZEN: Yes! Be there in 10, my sweet.

Yoosung★: ...  
Yoosung★: I'm blushing.  
  
ZEN: ;)  
  
**\-------------------**  
**ZEN has left the chatroom.**  
**\-------------------**  
**MC has entered the chatroom.**  
**\-------------------**  
  
MC: lolololol  
MC: Cute and gay  
MC: Just how I like it  
  
Yoosung★: Sh..shut up;;;  
  
**\-------------------**  
**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**  
**\-------------------**  
  
MC: Okay lololol~  
  
**\-------------------**  
MC has left the chatroom.  
**\-------------------**


End file.
